A charge air cooler is integrated in an air-conveying component, also known as an air distributor or intake manifold, which is known on the market or from DE 10 2013 006 956 A1, of a charged spark ignition engine. The charge air cooler serves to cool the charge air, which is compressed by a turbocharger of the spark ignition engine and is fed to the spark ignition engine for combustion. In this case the charge air cooler is inserted between two half-shells of the intake manifold and is then integrated into the component by welding of the shells. The intake manifold has an inlet for the charge air through which compressed charge air is fed to the intake manifold. Moreover, the intake manifold has a plurality of outlet pipes, which are connected to respective air inlets of a cylinder head of the spark ignition engine.
In the case of indirect charge air cooling, the compressed intake air is cooled by a coolant, which in turn is cooled through the surrounding ambient air. An indirect charge air cooler can be arranged near the engine in an air-conveying component which is placed between a compressor and a throttle valve. If the indirect charge air cooling is arranged in an intake manifold, the person skilled in the art refers to this as an integrated charge air cooler.